Death Camp!
by Commissar Jake
Summary: I'm not dead so i have re mastered my story chapter one and too should have be on soon!
1. The start!

Death Camp

Class 3-b thought they were going to Kyoto for their school trip, but it was to become a trip to hell! Were only one would return. After an Hour of travelling, gas started to seep into the bus and everyone started to fall like fly's to bug Zappers.

Then there was a Blast of military Cavalry horns, people began to wake up and Shuya looked around as he saw every one was on the floor. More people started to wake up and stare around the place and then a board caught his eye, and he walked towards it. It had in bold the words "Battle Royale" and underneath an images of people being killed in gruesome ways. Underneath that was the words "The Winner!" None of the people he knew but under the date of last year there was a picture and name under it. "Shougo Kawada" and under that " Body count thirteen".

A look of shock and Horror came over his face. People started to talk about were they where. Shuya walked towards the group, Shinji, Yoshitoki, Norioki and Seto turned to him and said "do you know were we are?" "Battle Royale" replied Shuya, everyone looked at him and gasped. Then suddenly the door opened and in walked a woman who stood in front of them. She was wearing military uniform the regular boots, trousers and camouflaged cap but instead of a military top, she sported an orange crop top.

The woman started to speak "hello class 3-b welcome to" "battle Royale" said Shuya "well then, I'm Big sister and this years battle Royale will be a bit different" "any one could guess" said Shougo "ah master Kawada" she replied " could you come up here and tell every one about the collars!" Shougo sighed and walked up to the woman and turned around " these collars are hundred percent water and shock proof each one is built to monitor your life sign and has a tiny bit of C4 in the front just the right amount to blow your head right off". As soon as Shougo had finished speaking people who had been fiddling with them stopped except Mizuho Inada who hadn't been listening. Big sister sighed then said "oh looks like someone wasn't listening lets let them see it first hand" as she walked over to Mizuho and grabbed her by the collar of her uniform and dragged her to a door the woman opened it and forced Mizuho into it as soon as the door closed big sister said "could every one follow me" as she walked to a area of couches everyone followed "take a seat everyone" she turned on the TV.

It showed Mizuho in a small room between two doors big sister reached to-wards her watched she spoke in to it "detonate the collar of girl one Mizuho Inada" as soon as she did it. Mizuho collar started to beep and it kept getting faster and faster till there was no more beeping and the collar exploded as blood splattered on the camera everyone gasped or screamed as Mizuho's body fell onto the ground about five inches away from her head. The TV was turned off and big sister said "as I said earlier this years battle Royale will be different after the bombing on the island we chose. We have decided that we would take an idea from the UK "Big Brother". Psychological game shows were every week some one is eliminated. But in this one elimination means death. But if you win you don't just get to live but you win a hundred thousand pounds that's UK's money. Also we have two new students one boy one girl just stay here and I'll go get them!"

As she walked away a couple of minutes later she came back with two people the girl was about five foot one the boy was about an inch higher. The girl was Japanese and looked boyish she had hardly any figure the boy was British, thin and pale. The girl was wearing a green and black kilt with a white shirt with a blood red bow tie, black blazer with an emblem on the left side, white knee high socks and white canvas shoes. Unlike the boy who was wearing a pair of dark blue trousers, a red t-shirt with grey skull and the word "grotesque", and back t-shirt shirt witch looked like it had a bone dragon on it and a pair of brown leather boots.

" These are your new class mates Jacob Pothecary and Mayu Hasuda" said big sister as every body welcomed them "okay those doors over there are the bed rooms girls on the left boys on the right over there that door leads to the radio room over there kitchen over there showers, toilets and out there garden and there's a hot tub" everyone looked at everyone else "each bunk bed has a name tag on it telling who sleeps there on it your school bag and under it are bed sheets, towels and spare clothes. In the kitchen food, cooking stuff so on well I'm going know" she started to walk to the door opened it and walked through.

As soon they knew she had left everyone started running about most people ran to the bedroom's trying to find out who was bunked up with whom. The only people left were Shougo, Shuya, Shinji, Jacob, Noriko and Mayu "we're fucked" said Shougo Shuya stood and spoke "hi Mayu my name is shuya that's Shougo who swore that girl Noriko and over there is shinji" they all waved and nodded "wait a minute where's my cigarettes?" said Mayu. Shougo walked over and opened up his packet of cigarettes and pushed one out "have one" said Shougo "got a light?" replied Mayu as Shougo took out a lighter and lit it.

Mayu smiled and Shougo blushed then he smiled when Mayu took a drag of the cigarette and blew out a cloud of smoke then Shougo walked away with a grin on his face. Shuya sighed and turned towards Jacob who just stood there and Shuya said "hi Jacob I'm Shuya" but the boy just stood there and then Mayu spoke "we spoke on the plane he doesn't speak much Japanese and I but he volunteered for this " he spoke some English she spoke some to him. He Nodded and said some English she spoke some Japanese to him and then he said "hi Shyua nice to meet you".

Jacob reached out and they shook hands and as soon they finished three girls in swimsuits came in. The girls were Mitsuko, Hirono and Yoshimi. Shinji turned and said "ever I've died and gone to a part of hotie heaven or your being show girls so no one votes for you?" "No" said Mitsuko "were going to try the hot tub out cause were gonna need a lot of happy to get over all the sad" "and could you try make sure Niida doesn't peak" said Hirono. "Well" shuya thought, "it couldn't get worst could it?"

Forty-Four started Forty-Three to go!

Twenty-Two Boys Twenty-One Girls!


	2. Killer Kazou!

(43 remaining)

Half an hour had passed not much had happened. Niida had tried to peak 

but had been sent away then he got smarter and went and got into a pair

of swimming shorts. Then he tried to get into the hot tub with the girls

and then he got kicked in the balls by Mitsuko and he walked back to the

room using one hand to keep him steady the over one he used to hold his

mans pride. Mayu and Shougo were having a smoke. Jacob, Shuya, Shinji

and Noriko had gone there seapret ways a lot of people were talking

tactics. And in lounge Sugimura and Chigusa were having a moment they

were seating on a couch. Sugimura coughed and then said " Chigusa we

been friends for a long time and uh well" "yes" replied Chigusa "it's been

great knowing you and". He could not finish the sentence because he saw

something in her eyes it wasn't lust. It wasn't desperation. It was love.

They moved closer and closer as they were about there first kiss and then

Niida came with one hand on the wall the over on his privates and

Chigusa and Sugimura pulled away from each over as fast as it had

started because they knew Niida would go Psycho. "Hey Niida what's

wrong with you" said Chigusa "got kicked in the balls by Mitsuko"

replied Niida. Chigusa knew that Niida was proably having some

perverted daydream about them. Then the silence was broken by the

voice of big sister "one two one two testing okay its working when I call

your name I want you to come into the radio room you'll find when you

go in. now Boy one Yoshio Akamatsu" "Boy two Keita lijima" "Girl two

Yukie Utsumi" "Boy three Tatssumich Oki" "Girl three Megumi Eto"

"Boy four Toshimori Oda" "Girl four Sakura Ogawa" "Boy five Shougo

Kawada" "Girl five Izumi kamai" "Boy six Kazou Kiryama" "Girl six

Yukiko Kitano" "Boy seven Yoshitoki Kuninobu" "Girl seven Yumiko

Kusaka" "Boy eight Yoji Kuamto" "Girl eight Kayoko Kotoikl" "Boy

nine Hiroshi Kuronaga" "Girl nine Yuko Sakaki" "Boy ten Ryuhei

Sasagawa" "Girl ten Hirono Shimizu" "Boy eleven Hiroki Sugimura"

"Girl eleven Mitsuko Soma" "Boy twelve Yutaka Seto" "Girl twelve

Haruka Tanizura" "Boy thirteen Yuuichirou Takiguchi" "Girl thirteen

Takako Chigusa" "Boy fourteen Shou Tsukioka" "Girl fourteen Mayumi

Tendou" "Boy fifteen Shuya Nanahara" "Girl fifteen Noriko Nakawa"

"Boy sixteen Kazushi Niida" "Girl sixteen Yuka Nakagwa" "Boy

seventeen Mitsuru Numai" "Girl seventeen Satomi Noda" "Boy eighteen

Tafakatsu Hatagami" "Girl eighteen Fumiyo Fujiyoshi" "Boy nineteen

Shinji Mimura" "Girl Nineteen Chisato Matsui" "Boy twenty Kyouichi

Motobuchi" "Girl twenty Kaori Minami" "Boy twenty one Kazuniko

Yamainato" "Girl twenty one Yoshimi Yahagi" "Boy twenty two Jacob

Pothecary" "girl twenty two Mayu Hasuda" each time she called out a

name someone left or went in. after a long forty five minutes every one

had been in and left and Shinji was sitting on a chair next to the dinning

table thinking about what they had said and done. All they did was show

him two pictures and said, "Remember these are yours!" His trail of

thought was shattered by the voice of big sister "could every one go to the

TV area!" as she finished talking every one started to move to the

couches. Every one looked at every one else and tried to find out what

was happening then the TV turned on and there she was with the "Battle

Royale" symbol in the background. She smiled and said "okay 3-B now

this is when it get's fun! The battle system is in two groups. Single or

couple the battle types are melee; long range and blitz I think the names

speak for them self's. There are different combat zones. Open air, forest,

water, urban, warehouse and freedom" and then the TV screen split in

two and she said "on one side there is an A the other a B" suddenly the

screen went black and instead of a picture of big sister a map appeared on

the screen. And then she said "this map can be turned on with the trace

button on the TV" then the TV turned black again and went split screen

again showing a weapon on ether side of the screen they were a hasein

(paper fan) and a small knife. She spoke again "now could the owners of

the weapons got to the doors with there letter on them." And every one

tried to guess who it was and just then Kazou stood up and walked

towards door A and the weapon for person A was a hasein (paper fan)

and Yoji stood up and smiled and went to door B the weapon for person

B was a small knife. The doors opened and they walked through as they

did so there names and status appeared on the TV and then big sister said

"today's battle ground is warehouse and also you have half an hour to kill

the other before both collars explode okay and once you killed them you

get there weapon" as every one saw them pick up there weapons and

walk through the door labelled "warehouse". After five minutes of

watching them people started to bet on who would win. Most people

thought Yoji would kill Kazou because he had a better weapon But the

couple of people who had faith in Kazou knew he had an ace up his

sleeve and then it started people started to shout threats and praise but the

voice witch stood out it was Yoshimi she shouted "Yoji kill the fucking

prick I love you!" after she said that some people looked at her and she

gave them the "WHAT!" look. Then some one said "hey quick go on map

mode" as it chanced they saw that Kazou was about a couple of meters

behind Yoji and still following. "Quick turn it back," someone said and

they did Yoji was walking slowly with Kazou sneaking up behind Yoji.

Kazou was walking so quietly Yoji had no chance of hearing Kazou.

Every one shouted at the tv hoping that Yoji would turn around and then

Kazou had reached Yoji and put his hands around the back of Yoji's head

and then he did it he forced his thumbs into Yoji's eyes at that moment

Yoji's world went black and he screamed in pain and droped the knife on

the ground and he ran as fast as he could but he ran blindly not knowing

were Kazou was. Kazou stooped and picked up the knife and ran after

Yoji and then Yoji tripped and tried to get up but Kazou had put his foot

on Yoji's chest and kneeled on Yoji's body and raised the knife and

forced it into Yoji's neck. Kazou pulled the knife out Yoji. Stood up and

walked to the exit. He put the knife and the Hasien back on the pedestal

as he did so the door unlocked. On the TV on Yoji's side it said "Boy

eight Yoji status dead" then Yoshimi started to cry. Mitsuko and Hirono

tried to comfort Yoshimi and then Yoshimi said "I'm going to get a

drink" as walked to the kitchen area while crying when she got there she

got out a glass turned on the tap and got some water. As she did Kazou

came through the door she reached into a draw and took out a knife and

charged at Kazou while shouting "I'll kill you Kazou Kiryama you

basted!" Hirono got up and sprinted towards Yoshimi and Kazou raised

his hands to make sure she couldn't stab him. Hirono grabbed Yoshimi's

arms to stop her from hurting Kazou and she said "Yoshimi we don't

need to spill more blood". Yoshimi dropped the knife and Hirono let go

then Yoshimi went and kicked Kazou in the leg and ran to the bedroom.

Kazou screwed up face in pain and said "I don't blame her I just killed

some one she really liked?" "yeah" said Hirono then she sighed and put

her hand on his shoulder and smiled.

Forty Four started Forty Two to go!

Twenty One Boys Twenty One Girls!

Big Brother Battle Royale!


	3. A True Player!

(42 remaning)

It was one pm. Yoshimi had been crying two hours. Mitsuko had been

trying to calm her down. Hirono had been working in the kitchen to try

and make something nice for Yoshimi and failing briliantly. Till little

Yukiko took pity on Hirono who was getting very frustrated. She maybe

have been a slut a bad girl outside of Battle Royale but in her she was

scared shitless just like every body in battle royale. Yukiko came up to

Hirono's side and said "do want some help with that?" "yeah I'm a crap

cook!" she replied. Hirono may look scary because of her hair witch was

done in spikes but she was quite nice in reality. As they worked together

more girls started to join in. about an hour later the girls had made soup.

Yukikio, Yumiko and little Yuko started to get bowls out and surving the

soup they also got a loaf of bread. They told funny storys and laugthed at

each overs jokes. While Hirono tried to carry three bowls of soup and

some bread to the girls room. Mitsuru fetched some for boss Kazou who

was just siting there. His face like the finist painting but features as cold

as ice. Shinji was seating at the table with Shuuya , Seto and Yoshitoki

they were eating and talking about the good old times. But Shinji was

staring was past his friends. He was looking at Mayu who was seating

with Shougo and thought to himself "she ain't have bad looking". "hey

mim mim you there" Seto said as he was waving his hand enfront of

Shinji's face. "I bet he's in a trance" said shuya with a grin on his face as

Yoshitoki got up and walked behind shinji then said "he's looking at that

new girl Mayu" "I got an idea" said Shuya with a mischevious smile on

his face as they huddled together wispering a plan. While Mayu was

seating with shougo and she said "so is it true you have been on this

before?" "no I haven't I've been on battle royale but this is new to me" he

replied "you know some day were going to get cancer from smoking" she

said jokely "not if we die here first" he replied then she stared coldly into

his eye's and said "I'm not going to die here even if I have to kill every

one of you with my bare hands I will not die here". She was deadly

serious he replied "you don't mean that do you?" she sighed and put her

four fingers on his neck and her thumb on his throat and said "do I look

like I'm kidding?" shougo could feel her nail poking into his throat. She

moved her thumb to his chin. She closed in on him and kissed him on the

cheek. He was dumb struck she rasied her other hand and tapped him

twice on the other cheek an smiled. He raised his hand and put it on the

cheek like at little kid and said "you kissed me?" and she replied "yup

listen be happy live the last hour's to the fullist and maybe if your lucky

some girl might rock your world eh?" he stared at her then she laughed

and said "just a little joke". The boy's unhudled and they all smiled the

plan was plain and simple. Seto walked up behind shinji and said "Mayu

and shougo are realy getting cosy close she might just rock his rocks eh

shuya?" "yeah!" replied shuya as Shinji jumped from his chair and said

"no if she's going to have sex with some one it's going to be me!" as they

stared at him knowing he had just made a complete ass of himself. As

they laughed at him he looked at Mayu as she stared at him. He ran fore it

he had never done anythink like that before blurting out one of the deepist

thought's in his head. The speekers boomed and the annoying battle

royale theme tune played and then big sister said " second battle of the

day everyone to the tv area" everyone ran to the couches except Mitsuko,

Yoshimi and Hirono "come on pepole" she said angrily "Miss Mitsuko ,

Miss Yoshimi , Miss Hirono if you don't hurry up and go to the tv area

there will be some rolling heads or should I say exploding collars?" as

soon as she finished speaking Mitsuko, Yoshimi and Hirono sprinted to

the couches as the tv chanced into split screen mode on side A there was

a knuckle Knife on side B a chain. Mitsuru stood up and said "it's not

me" then he sat back down with a grin on his face. Then Megumi plucked

up the courege and stood up then she walked to door A. then Mayu stood

and walked to door B. Big sister then said "okay then todays battle

ground is Forest and also you have half an hour to kill each other yada

yada yada you know the drill" the door's opened and mayu went in then

Megumi went in. Mayu grabbed the chain and ran through the door

marked forest. Each tree she passed she smacked with the chain. She was

pissed! Megumi walked slowly she was really scared she could end up

like Yoji dead in a pool of her own blood she shook that thought from her

mind as she heared Mayu getting closer. Mayu was smacking the chain

against tree's because she was driving Megumi to a clearing were it

would be easeir to use her weapon just like a sheep dog drives sheep to

there pen's where there traped. Back at the tv area Karoi was rocking

back and forth while wispering "I'm Junjya's bigest fan Megumi can't

die she can't die Mizhou is protecting her in heaven in heaven Mizhou

protecting her. Mizhou is Megumi and me's gaurdian angel Junjya said

Junjya said so Junjya is never wrong Junjya never never wrong!" Mayu

walked into the clearing see saw Megumi leaning onto a tree. She was

crying. Mayu smailed and said "I'm sorry Megumi I think it was? It's

been about twenty minutes I'm sorry but I'm not dying not today" as

Mayu finished Megumi was laugthing she turned around and faced Mayu.

She had tear trickling down her face her eye's were red from crying and

with her hair messey she looked quite pychcotic. Megumi then said "you

said some one has to die well trust me it's not my day to die!" .Megumi

raised the knife and charced at Mayu. Mayu sighed and said "typical" she

spun the chain around her head then forced in down into Megumi wrist.

Megumi opened her mouth and gasped her hand opened and the knuckle

Knife slid of her finger's. The blow witch Mayu chain had done shattered

her wrist. Both Mayu and Megumi made a dive for the knife but Megumi

was a bit quicker. Mayu quickly rapped the chain around her fist and

punched Megumi in the stomuch. Megumi fell back in pain. Mayu grabed

the knife she walked up to Megumi. She felt no pity for this girl she

stabed the knife in to the top of Megumi belly and pulled the knife down

cuting it open and exsposing her gut's Mayu smiled. Megumi put one arm

over her belly trying her best to keep it together she rasied the other and

muttered somethink. Mayu turned around and said " I'm sorry I didn't

hear you" "help me" Megumi replied weakly as blood trickled from the

side of her mouth "you don't get it do you?" Mayu said as she raised her

foot and stamped on Megumi face and broke her nose "fucking die

already!" she shouted. Mayu stomped two more time's these were fatal

blows. The second one cracked open Megumi skull and a red liquid then

a pink gunk spiled out. Brain and blood. Mayu turned around till she

found it. The exit. Back in the TV area on side A Megumi Eto :

Terminated. Karoi started to cry and whispered "I'm the only one who is

left Mizuho , Megumi I'm so sorry I couldn't help but I'll win this make

that witch who killed Mizuho pay and that bitch who killed Megumi I'll

make her feel your pain" as Mayu came through the door walked to

Shougo and said "see I told you I'not going to die". He knew she was

tougher than she seem.

Forty Four started Forty One to go!

Twenty One Boys Twenty Girls!

Big Brother Battle Royale!


End file.
